The game starts again 2
by Neon dagger
Summary: a route that Jaune could take after his break away from the original story See The game starts again on my profile to get the begin of the story
1. Chapter 1

The game starts again 2

I don't own Rwby or The gamer

recap

"I made them…" stated Jaune making Pyrrha's bewildered expression increase somehow and suddenly the system spoke.

 **Progress saved (1)**

Currently

"My semblance makes me able to do things from a video game and even lets me make minions out of Grimm." said Jaune closing his eyes hoping for the best.

A small oh was all the boy got in return and when he opened his eyes all he saw was Pyrrha on her scroll.

Suddenly the world froze and Jaune was alone and was treated to the black of the main menu again only this time instead of it being a title screen he was greeted to a large screen like those in the movies.

"What is this?" asked Jaune the system replied immediately.

 **You have entered a cut scene these are the times between playable events.**

Jaune held his head in his hand before turning back to the screen which began playing again the moment he looked at said screen.

He stared at the screen and his jaw dropped as he saw Pyrrha knock him unconscious and spear Scratch killing the poor thing with a small yip from the Grimm.

Pyrrha proceeded to carry his body through the test and after bumping him against a few trees and rocks she came to realize that Jaune didn't have an aura.

She openly remarked that he must have been crazy to say what he did and join a hunter/huntress academy without aura and mentioned that the boy couldn't have a semblance without aura.

She continued through the test and finished before going to Ozpin and Glynda and informing them of what the boy said making the two share a worried look before they took Jaune and ran several tests on his unconscious body.

Eventually they committed him to an insane asylum at which point a small box appeared **Tallying skills and abilities…assessment complete skills are to lacking to escape this situation…GAME OVER BAD END.**

Jaune's jaw dropped "What how what would have happened to me if I stayed and still played through the asylum?!"

Again the system replied **On this path the Player would die in a few months due to ? unable to defend themselves as the city is overrun.**

Before Jaune could say another thing the dialog box changed and began listing his score.

 **Successfully steal ancestral family sword +100**

 **Successfully sneak into beacon +100**

 **Make friends with Yang +50**

 **Make friends with Ruby +50**

 **Meet Pyrrha +75**

 **Meet Weiss Schnee +25**

 **Meet Blake Belladonna +25**

 **Slay two Grimm +25**

 **Complete first quest +100**

 **Create first minion +75**

 **Make new skills +25**

 **Finish intro +300**

 **Die a virgin -500**

 **Make Pyrrha think you are crazy -50**

 **Diagnosed as insane -50**

 **Total= 325**

 **Rewards:**

 **Routes made available: insane Jaune route opened, Grimm Jaune route opened, Jaune raised by Grimm route opened, Jaune son of ? open, Grimm body semblance open**

 **Due to the positive score you have been awarded and extra reward**

 **Serious Jaune opened**

Jaune tilted his head as he read over the rewards as the darkness shifted back to the Main Menu before speaking "Hey system?"

 **Yes Player?** replied the system immediately.

Jaune hesitated a moment before he spoke "Can you show me all route I have unlocked and tell me about them?"

 **Processing request… Request Granted**

Jaune watched as several versions of himself came forward and unlike the ones he saw during his first visit all of them where in color the system began listing them off from left to right as they came up.

 **Silver eyes Jaune: a Jaune born with silver eyes and all the abilities give from those eyes, complete failure: a Jaune that fails at everything from homework to getting a girlfriend, forever alone: a Jaune that is unable to get into a relationship beyond friendship, Insane Jaune: a mentally unstable version of Jaune, Grimm Jaune: a Jaune created as a natural evolution of the Grimm, Raised by Grimm Jaune: a Jaune that was raised by Grimm, Son of ? Jaune: a version of Jaune born to ?, Serious Jaune: a version of Jaune that is more serious and less humorous.**

Jaune looked at each route and walked up to one and spoke to the system again "I can start a new path right now right?"

 **Yes Player.** replied the system again somehow tinging its words with mocking.

"Will I be able to return to my original path." asked Jaune his eyes focused on one specific version of himself the systems reply was quick.

 **Yes Player.**

Jaune took a deep breath and pressed on the raised by Grimm version of him and suddenly a warning appeared **Warning selecting this path auto-selects Grimm body semblance –non-changeable- also this route leads has many BAD ENDS and darker paths** after a short pause it continued **Would you like to change your remaining semblance?**

Jaune looked paused taking a moment to steel himself before speaking "Show me all my semblances."

The system immediately brought up a list of Jaune's available semblances **There are currently 5 semblances available not counting the current auto selected Grimm body semblance and they are: Speed, Rage, Grimm creation, Schnee, and Aura enhancement…would you like to pick an extra semblance right now? Yes/No.**

Jaune paused and thought for a moment before asking a question "What does the Grimm Body semblance do?"

The system replied quickly **The Grimm body semblance gives the user the ability to access the power of Grimm that they have encountered but gives the user a Grimm like body not unlike a Faunus but replace the singular animalistic feature with many and the regular animal characteristic with features of Grimm and semblance makes the user more animalistic as well as capable of detecting negative emotions.**

Jaune thought as he went back over the semblances available to him before selecting Yes on the Yes/No option making the box change most of the text disappeared before new text appeared at the top of the box.

 **Please select one of the following semblances to add to your route: Speed, Rage, Grimm creation, Schnee, or Aura enhancement…**

Jaune took a deep breath to mentally clear his head before pressing the Rage option and after doing so a small pop up appeared.

 **Dual semblance achievement +10 to achievement points…get enough points and something good might happen.**

Jaune gawked at the text before rubbing his eyes with his hand while releasing a sigh as the box faded away.

Jaune took a deep breath before speaking "Spawn in selected game." shortly after Jaune's vision began to darken and a tingle raced through his body as the system spoke.

 **Game starting in 3…2…1…**

Jaune awake to something that scared him…he was in a plane but this plane was falling Jaune tried to yell and move to buckle himself into a seat or something but found himself incapable of movement and his yells were more of a wail…more like a baby's cry than anything else.

Jaune realized that he was being held and was wrapped in a small blue blanket he looked to the person holding him and took in his father's features as grim and hard set as they were at this moment.

The elder Arc looked down at his only male child and began preforming the aura awakening ritual and once that was done he forcefully began injecting his aura into his son before hugging Jaune to his chest and not moments later everything went black.

Hours later

Jaune awoke to the corpse of his father still cradling him Jaune began to cry for his father's death before a scrapping sound interrupted him Jaune soon saw his father began to move and for a moment Jaune thought his father might have in fact been alive until the sound of tearing flesh and teeth on bone shattered that thought.

Suddenly Arc senior's corpse was dragged off of Jaune and he was greeted by the cold red eyes of a Beowolf Alpha and just as suddenly Jaune felt a tug at his gut and then his skin felt tight.

Jaune felt like his fingers were about to bust and brought his little baby hands up into view just in time to see a clawed digit break through the skin of his middle finger the rest soon followed then his toes then his chest and spine then a few spots on his arms and legs and finally his face.

But the changes didn't stop there Jaune could do little more than cry out in pain although it was more of a howl at this point as his internal and external bones began extending rapidly.

After a moment Jaune noticed that the pain had stopped Jaune instinctively tried to stand and found he could before his eyes caught movement in his peripheral vision Jaune turned to look and to his shock it was a piece of glass that was reflecting him.

Jaune froze as his new appearance he could have passed as a humanoid Beowolf Jaune was cut off in his thoughts as the alpha Beowolf, which he had forgot about nosed him in-between his set of external ribs.

Jaune turned to face the Grimm throwing his arm up in case it attempted to bite him but the alpha just stared at him before turning back to his father's corpse and beginning to eat.

Jaune felt disgust and anger but they were very muted…suppressed but at the same time Jaune had a new type of understanding this wasn't his father his father was dead and what was laid out in front of him is simply meat and bone in the shape of a person.

Suddenly Jaune found himself drooling as a scent wormed its way into his nose and he approached his father's corpse but paused for a moment before he turned around and approached another corpse he wouldn't eat his father's corpse in honor of the man who once owned the flesh but these other bodies were giving off the same scent so they were free game Jaune almost chuckled at his lack luster pun.

As Jaune ate he slowly became aware of the fact that more and more Beowolf Grimm were beginning to arrive from outside, ideally Jaune thought that there must have been corpses outside that they were eating, and feast on the lumps of flesh.

They all ate until the corpses were gone and once that was done the Grimm slowly began to gather around the front of a hole before the alpha slowly approached on all fours giving Jaune a questioning look before it paused at the entrance hole.

To Jaune the question was clear 'do you want to come?' Jaune got off his knees and approached the hole that was near where his father's corpse had been but now all that remained were a few scraps of bloodied cloth when something shiny caught his attention.

Jaune realized that it was his father's sword and sheath still in its belt…a few inches more to the left and it would have been lost to the woods when they crashed noted Jaune as he grabbed it and walked passed.

Jaune realizing that he would drag the blade and sheath on the ground should he carry it around his waist tied it from hip to shoulder as he exited the hole.

The Grimm were a curious bunch they got close to him and sniffed licked and rubbed against now that they weren't distracted with a meal before the Alpha gave a short bark which Jaune understood as 'rally.'

The Beowolves fell behind the alpha as it began to run Jaune at first feared that he wouldn't be able to keep up but found that at the pace they were going he was comfortable like a slow jog and as he ran with the group of Beowolves a notification popped up in front of his eyes.

 **Congrats you have now ended the intro of the Raised by Grimm path.**

And cut


	2. Chapter 2

The game starts again 2

I don't own Rwby or The gamer

recap

 **Congrats you have now ended the intro of the Raised by Grimm path.**

Currently one month later

Jaune sat absolutely still and stared straight ahead in mute silence before he was pushed forwards by a rough tongue, which scrapped from the back of his neck to the top of his head, Jaune stumbled before he turned with a glare at the Grimm beowolf alpha who just snorted in response before it began walking away leaving Jaune to follow.

Jaune came to a stop as the alpha continued to walk almost lazily to the front of the group before giving a loud howl and rallied those of the pack too far away and even drew in a few nevermore.

One of the nevermore flew down and landed on one of a Beowolf's back before taking notice of him and Jaune not liking the looks the bird gave him growled at them which did nothing but earn a mocking self-grooming from the nearest nevermore.

Jaune's ire was raised even more so he began to approach the nevermore and before it could pull its head from behind its wing Jaune grabbed it and bit its head killing it and seconds later a similar feeling as when he first transformed bloomed on his back and shoulder blades shortly after wings burst from his back and flapped once pushing the Beowolves closest to him.

Jaune for a brief moment thought about trying to fly but a ping interrupted his thoughts as a box appeared **Congratulations Grimm body has leveled up Grimm total: Beowolf, nevermore.**

 **EXP: 5 gained**

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Title: none**

 **Level: 4 15/40**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **VIT: 7**

 **STR: 8**

 **DEX: 5**

 **SPD: 9**

 **LUK: 7**

 **CHAR: 4**

 **CON: 9**

 **INT: 6**

 **WIS: 4**

 **Lien: 40**

 **Materials gained: 2x small Grimm material**

Jaune looked at his states and materials with and appraising eyes before a new box appeared

 **Notification you have enough Grimm material to craft ? would you like to go through the tutorial? YES/NO.**

Jaune instantly pressed **Yes** and instantly the box changed into his stats menu before a bright yellow arrow pointed to a new tab that had appeared simply titled Crafting.

After moment Jaune pressed the button and it opened up a new page a page filled with boxes and he couldn't suppress the groan that came from his throat it was almost a rip off of Auracraft (Minecraft in Remnant) but before he could think more on it the yellow arrow reappeared and pointed to a small section of boxes.

Jaune pressed his finger against one of the boxes prompting the screen to change into his inventory before the yellow arrow pointed at the Grimm Material which had a small 20 in the upper right hand corner and after pressing on them it prompted him to press 5 more times until the screen changed back to the crafting screen where the Grimm Material was already placed in a sword like design.

The yellow arrow then moved down the box and to a big button simply labeled **Craft** after which the entire screen glowed for a few moments before a ping sounded before a small box appeared over the craft box **Congratulation for creating your first weapon…the weapon you have crafted has been stored in your inventory.**

After reading the text the small box disappeared and left Jaune looking at the craft box so Jaune pressed the inventory tab bring up said and immediately Jaune's eyes began scrolling through his inventory rolling over the items that he had picked up during his travel…and meals, none of which he had personally kill but found whilst traveling, which consisted of well-worn cloths and weapons before his eyes finally landed on his creation.

Jaune let his finger linger on the box holding his creation prompting a small box to appear with information about said blade **LV1 The First living Blade: The first Grimm blade crafted by Jaune causes 25 damage per attack special skill(s): Aura devourer drains 1 point of Aura per second of contact, ? (unlock at level five).**

Jaune unequipped his family sword and equipped his new blade before he closed the menu and drawing his new blade it was a katana like in shape and the entire thing was with the bone like material that makes up the Grimm's armor and masks with deep red cracks and a solid vain of black flesh like material in the center along with a set of eyes which rested in the fleshy bit of the blade on both sides.

Jaune examined the blade a bit more before a bark prompted him to look up the alpha snorted at him before turning and facing a small village and releasing a howl, the order was clear charge.

Jaune sheathed his sword and charged his new wings folding against his back as he ran however as he and his pack approached he became aware that the village wasn't ok it was in fact in ruins and if the screams meant anything it was still being ruined Jaune tilted his head in confusion but continued following alpha into the village.

They roamed through the village until they came across a rather odd sight it was a Grimm that much was apparent but other than that it looked like a demon fused to a horse a name he once read seemed to almost match the creature's description, a Nuckelavee, Jaune decided to deal with it later and separated from his pack and began looking around the village.

After a few minutes of this he came across a suspicious hole that lead under a house prompting him to stick his head in but alas all he found were the corpses of a family they were most likely attacked by Beowolves who had arrived before his pack and if the growl behind him meant anything they wanted to get to their kill.

Jaune turned and faced the unknown Beowolves and growled back to the not so friendly group Jaune snarled in response adopting an aggressive stance while pulling his new blade free from its sheath and angled it towards them in anticipation of an attack.

The Beowolves were shocked or at least seemed that way as they flinched as if struck before their hostile visage returned and they began growling louder and scratching at the ground in a final attempt to get Jaune away from their kill Jaune however was not only interested in a meal but also the material and exp that he would get from the fight with the Grimm in front of him.

And cut


End file.
